Job Change
by Animewriter100
Summary: When Charles gives the knights of the round a new job to entertain his new partner's, they have to either live the life or rebel both have severe consequences, what will they choose?


Don't own Code Geass

The Knights of the round finish their training routes and exit their knightmares and go over to Cecil who had a worried look on her face,"What's the matter Cecil?" Suzaku asked,

"Well we have some news from the Emperor" Cecil replied, Suzaku looks at her and they pay attention

She holds the paper up to her face to read it while looking at them"It says that the original knights of the round have been put off duty until further notice" She said, They give her a look and she looks over at Azule who had his attention elsewhere she shakes her head and looks back them

Gino moves forward"Is that it?" He asked

Cecil get's out of her thought and looks back at the paper"Uhh..No it also says you will be replaced with other pilot's and you will no longer be able to use your Knightmare frames" She replied

"He can't do this the people need us!" Monica exclaimed leaning forward"That's not fair at all!" this was totally unfair to her they worked hard to get where they were and they were just going to take it from them with replacment's

Dorothea leans back her arms crossed"Then what are we suppose to do then?" She asked if she was getting replaced then she wanted to know what they would or can do

"Well you guys have to entertain his majesties partner's" Cecil replied, She wasn't sure what kind of entertainment but it probably wasn't good

"What kind of entertaining?" Gino asked,He wanted to know after all this was going to be his new job and he had to know

"It doesn't say much but that's all we know" Cecil replied,confused Gino looks at Suzaku who's face was distressed then he looks at Azule who was in deep thought their capes covering the sides of their bodies they walk in silence and were about to leave the building when they see Llyod.

He was holding a piece of paper in his hand crying and giving commentaries on the content of the paper. Suzaku looks at Llyod then at Cecil"He found out huh?" Suzaku asked,

She sighs deeply and they watch him for a bit"Unfortunatly yes he's pretty bumded out about it, but why would the emperor deside now of all times?" Cecil asked, Suzaku shrugs and Llyod threw the paper away before walking over to his Lancelot hugging it giving it a kiss before laying on it rubbing it

"I'm not sure but it's his decision so we can't do anything about it" Suzaku replied, They both sigh and they walk to school those who were in it while the rest went back to base. Suzaku had a bigger problem telling his friends about his job mainly Lelouch which will end badly

...

"What do you mean he gave you a new job!" Lelouch asked, he was really pissed at his father's decision now he had to give his Best friend over to some sick people and Nunnally wouldn't see him anymore

Suzaku watched as his friend paced the room"Well that's what he told me" Suzaku replied, He could tell Lelouch was upset by his body language and facial expression

Lelouch turns towards him his face more upset than before

"What about Nunnally? She won't see you she misses you as it is, do you want to break her fragil little heart?" Lelouch asked

Suzaku had to think about this if he did do the job he would have to leave Lelouch and Nunnally behind along with his friends but he had to obey the Emperor's wishes he couldn't choose but he didn't want to break Lelouch's or Nunnally's heart"I don't want to break her heart Lelouch you know that" Suzaku replied, he stands up and walks towards his friend leaving some distance"But i have no chose i'm apart of the Knights of the round and it's my duty" Lelouch's body moves and Suzaku looks at him moving towards him when Lelouch turns around and pushes him down on top of him his hands on the side of his head

"Is that all you care about Your duty? you don't care about me or Nunnally do you?" Lelouch asked, tears building in his eyes he hated being treated like this Suzaku going away again and never seeing him again

Suzaku sits up and looks at him wiping the tears from his eyes, Lelouch looks at him and was shocked by lips pressed against his own at first he was shocked at the action then felt the lips pull away from his own"No that's not it at all I care about you and Nunnally, really I do" Suzaku replied,He lifts Lelouch's chin up looking into his Violet eyes"And I especially care for you"

Lelouch looks at him before getting up and walking away"Fine go ahead leave me and do your stupid duty" Lelouch said, he was heart broken yesif Suzaku just wanted to do his duty then why was he here and why was he his best friend"I don't care your going to leave me anyway so why should it matter what i say i can't change your mind"

Suzaku walks over to him and wraps his arms around his waist resting his head on his back"Lelouch i'll never leave you or Nunnally this is just temporay we'll have our jobs back in time" Suzaku said, he feels Lelouch relax against him"I promise"

Lelouch's eye's open up and he turns around to face him Suzaku's arms still around his waist"You..Promise?" He asked, he wanted to make sure he heard right so he won't be fooled by his bad hearing. Suzaku knods his head and Lelouch smiles and hugs him "I just don't want you getting hurt after all he's my father so who knows what will happen, Just promise me that you will be safe ok?"

Suzaku looks into his eye"I promise" Suzaku replied, those 2 words now binded the two together he never would think to break that promise for Lelouch and Nunnally's sake he sees Lelouch smile and he smiles back he leans forward giving Lelouch a kiss which he returned his arms around his neck walking towards the bed backwards falling on it

...

Lelouch rested his head on Suzaku's chest enjoying his embrace as well as warmth"Suzaku" Lelouch said, Suzaku looks down at him and gives him a hmm he sighs and takes a deep breath before speaking"Your new job it won't be anything bad will it?"

Suzaku looks down at him but hesitates to answer personally he had no idea what it was going to be but what ever it was it would not get in the way of He and Lelouch's relationship"No it won't" Suzaku replied

Lelouch sits up and gives him another kiss along with a smile"Good" He said before laying his head back down cuddling next to him"Good night Suzaku"

Suzaku looks down at him about to say something when he heard a light snore coming from him he smiles and kisses him on the head"Good night Lelouch" Suzaku said before laying down and slipping into a peaceful slumber not worrying about what tomorrow might bring for him or Lelouch

**Hope you enjoyed and if it seemed short then there will be more to come so hang in there, read the rest of my stories that will be completed shortly. ****Azule is one of my Oc's and more of them will be introduced in the story Peace homies!**


End file.
